


Side Trip

by elderwitty



Category: Bull (TV 2016), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty
Summary: This was my response to Day Five of squidgie's June Something Challenge in 2019. I somehow forgot to post it here.  (Can't imagine what I was doing instead.  :D  )The question:You get to insert your favorite OTP into a new fandom. Who is the OTP, and what fandom? Bonus: Give us a preview!McShep, natch.  My newest fandom is Bull, but I haven't really read any fic beyond a crossover or two where Jason Bull and Tony DiNozzo are related (or the same person).
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Side Trip

Bull looks up from his research as the town car slows down, knowing they're still at least 20 minutes from the courthouse. He leans forward to ask why they're stopping, but doesn't gets a chance, as Rob slumps over sideways as far as the seat belt allows. 

Jason's about to lunge over the seat to hit the brakes when both passenger doors fly open. The guy clambering in front doesn't get much of his attention...thanks to the gun carried by the man joining him in back.

"Can I help you gentlemen? I don't carry any cash, I'm afraid."

"I told you this was a bad idea!" comes from up front, muffled by the speaker practically diving into the footwell to use his hands on the brake pedal. 

"Hush, Rodney. We're not here for money. We need your expertise."

'Well, I do have office hours, you know. And I'm due in court in 45 minutes. Let me give you a card." 

"We don't have time for that. We need you right now."

"Are you sure you're in the right car? My 'expertise' doesn't exactly lend itself to last minute heroics. It takes planning - and usually a courtroom."

"We're sure, Mr. Bull. Rodney, head over to Pier 13."

**Author's Note:**

> Why do they need him? I have no idea.
> 
> Where's the OTP? It must be love for Rodney to go along with such a hare-brained scheme. :D


End file.
